The technical field of walker devices comprises several types of walker devices. A first and main category of walker devices are walkers wherein the user walks behind the walker. This is a type commonly in use by elderly people with reduced body stability that are afraid of falling in the course of walking.
A second category of walker devices are wheelchair type walker devices. An example hereof is for instance known from JP-2004-105396. This type comprises a frame extending on three sides of an inner space, in which a sitting assembly, such as a saddle, is located. The saddle pad is oriented with its front side at the open side of the frame. This type is not really intended for walking around independently. The frame structure however allows that the walker is pushed when a person is seated on the saddle. Its application is particularly as a medical and/or revalidation aid.
A third category of walker devices are supporting frames used to support a user to rise from a sitting posture to a standing posture. WO2007/056508 describes an example hereof. Disclosed is a walker having a main support frame, a superstructure and a body support means. The body support means is secured to the superstructure frame and operatively arranged to support the user. The walker may include four wheels.
The invention relates particularly to the first category of walkers and is provided with a sitting assembly. Such a combination is merely known in an implementation wherein a user should turn 180 degrees for arriving at the rest state—i.e. sitting assembly—from the state wherein he or she can walk behind the walker.
An example of a walker belonging to the first category of walkers is DE 10 2004 020 989, describing a foldable conventional walker on wheels wherein the user can walk behind the walker and support on the handles. The folding transforms the walker into a rolling bag, which may be drawn by the user. The walker is further provided with a sitting space to rest. This is a rectangular plate, which further would be suitable for placing luggage or as a sitting space for a child. It is quite small and uncomfortable for elderly people. Moreover, when the primary user of the walker would to sit, he or she first has to turn himself or herself around, i.e. 180 degrees. However, such turning is not easy for an elderly person that is less mobile.
A further example is disclosed in JP-A 10-033606, disclosing a walker having sitting means wherein the sitting means is arranged in the opposition direction of the handles. The sitting means are thus intended to rest when the walker is not pushed forward by the user. However, it is typically hard for less mobile persons to turn 180 degrees between the walking position and such a rest position
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,713 describes a rolling walker comprises a walker frame with four legs and wheels, wherein lockable front wheels can be disengaged by hand controls.
In addition to the turning problem, currently available walkers have more drawbacks. In fact, currently available walkers are devices which design has not substantially changed in the last thirty years. The design has drawbacks and principle flaws that pose problems for the users.
For example, the user is not attached to the walker, so when the walker accelerates (i.e. down a slope), creating a distance between walker and user, causing the user to lean forward and ultimately fall.
Further, when losing control of the device, the user would need to find the brakes. Currently most brakes are handles that would need to be grabbed, which requires, when in panic, an anti-intuitive action. When in panic, the user clinches their hands in search for support, the walker separates further from the user, ultimately causing the user to fall. In the US alone there are 40,000 reported cases of incidents with walkers/walking aids per year.
In Canada approximately half of the people who should use some kind of mobility aid are not using available devices due to the stigmatizing character attached with the use of these.
With regard with the walking position, current walkers have the disadvantage that the user has to bend forward, leaning on the handles to find support. This does not promote a healthy posture since users have an arched back and walk hunched over. Further, walkers also require the user to carry their complete body weight when walking, a challenge and risk for brittle osteoporosis patients.
In case a conventional walker has sitting means, they generally can only be used to rest. The user needs to rotate 180 degrees between the handle bars, which may be a challenge to balance.
Accordingly, a problem of the current available walkers is that they are intended for sitting, or for walking.